Dirty Cop
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Sousuke is new to Samezuka Adult Entertainment Studios and starring in his first role with a co-star who is particularly distracting and too damn good looking...Set in the same universe as Speeding Fine.


Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Pairings/Warnings: SouMako, implied RinHaru, porn!AU, m/m sexitimes, bad language, PWP

A/N: This is in the same universe, Samezuka Studios, as Speeding Fine

* * *

><p><strong>Dirty Cop<strong>

It was his first day at Samezuka Adult Entertainment Studio's and Sousuke Yamazaki walked out of his make-shift dressing room, his costume barely fitting over his toned and muscular torso. He guessed that was the point as the shirt was tight around his biceps and he had more buttons undone than done up but then Sousuke was a porn actor and really, most people were probably not that interested in his costume at all.

He'd started at Samezuka recently after meeting an old friend at a party, some industry thing he'd gone along to as he needed to network, meet new directors and such. And Rin Matsuoka was there, still as sexy as ever but this time with his arm around a guy with startling blue eyes and a killer body, touches and arms around each other showing they were together – saying "mine" in capital letters. He'd seen one of Rin's recent videos, some cop thing with him fucking a dude over a hood of a car and he realised he had his arm around that very guy. Huh. Fellow porn stars rarely got involved as it was complicated to be having sex on camera with other people but then Sousuke didn't judge, only had gone over to say hello and they'd talked about work.

It had been then Rin had told Sousuke about Samezuka, told him it was a good studio and they laughed, sharing a little chuckle as they remembered some of the bad places they'd worked at together – they'd done scenes together in the past and a few movies and they'd experienced some pretty bad locations and shitty directors so when Rin said Samezuka was good, well Sousuke took his word for it and when Rin called to say he had an interview with the owner – while sounding breathy, which Sousuke guessed he was receiving a blowjob – well, Sousuke said yes straight away. And the rest was history.

Today was his first shoot for Samezuka and the movie was called _Dirty Cop_. Smirking as he walked to the set, he felt for the handcuffs attached to his belt and felt the cool metal. It was an interesting "script" as far as porn went and he'd been impressed with the professionalism of the studio so Sousuke was more than ready for his debut.

The set was simple, the director, Rei fussing behind the camera and his blond assistant trailing him like a damn puppy and Sousuke only walked over to the buffet table, grabbing a bottle of water as he watched them check the set up. As the set was just a grey room with one metal table, two chairs and nothing else.

It was an interrogation room as Sousuke was playing the "bad cop" who was going to ask for a "favour" from his suspect. And his suspect was stood with his arms folded across his chest, his back to Sousuke as he watched the action and arguing between the director and assistant.

Sousuke almost let out a low whistle as fuck… he'd fucked and been fucked by a lot of dudes but never one this sexy. He felt his cock harden in response to the strong back hidden underneath a loose white t-shirt, the tight jeans that showed a perfect ass and Sousuke bit his lip and decided to approach his co-star after taking a swig of water.

"Hey," he said as he came up behind him, standing beside him and the guy turned, smiling.

"Hey."

He'd met Makoto Tachibana a few days ago, found out he was usually an assistant director but did act from time to time and Sousuke had spent that meeting imagining what he'd look like out of those clothes. And today he was going to find out.

"You ready?" Sousuke asked.

Makoto turned to him, those green eyes smiling and gave a little cock of his head, leaning closer to Sousuke. "Always."

Sousuke's lips parted as he felt the warm breath near his cheek and was about to respond to the tease when he heard Rei shouting.

"We're ready for the first scene!" Rei announced.

And with that, Sousuke walked towards the set, looking over his shoulder when Makoto hadn't followed. "Coming?"

* * *

><p>Sousuke walked into the interrogation room, looking briefly towards the camera and flexing his muscles in the too tight cop shirt. He smirked as he walked forward to see Makoto sat on the chair, his hands on the metal table in front of him and looking innocent and scared. Or so Sousuke guessed that was the look. It was like he was a lamb to the slaughter and Sousuke was the slaughter. He wouldn't say he was going to enjoy this movie but the "dirty cop" persona was kinda a turn on for him and he already was getting hard thinking about the scenes about to happen.<p>

"So… arrested again, huh?" Sousuke said as he walked towards where Makoto sat on the chair. "What this time… have you been bad?"

He walked behind where Makoto sat, briefly touching his face with his fingertip and Makoto turned his head to look up.

"I didn't mean to officer… I can't help… being bad."

The lines were almost laughable as while the scenario was kinda hot, hell the scenario was hot, Sousuke knew that, the scripts were never very good. But he supposed while Samezuka was better than more porn studios, it was still a porn studio and Sousuke was not going to win any awards for his acting. Hell, people watching would only be interested when his cock was out from his tight pants so Sousuke delivered his lines without much embarrassment. Least it never lasted long.

Grabbing for Makoto's hair, he pulled his head back and licked a trail up the guy's cheek.

"Think I should teach you a lesson," he growled as he pushing his head forward this time, Makoto making a small whimpering sound for effect as he was roughly pushed.

It was all for show but Makoto was a big guy – almost as tall as Sousuke which was rare for a co-star and his body was a work of art so him being submissive and pretending to be intimidated was a turn on.

He let go of Makoto's hair and then pulled at the chair, making room between Makoto and the metal table and he walked to in front of him, propping himself up on the table and staring down at the green eyed guy.

"What lesson?" Makoto asked and it was meant to be all innocent but Sousuke could see that Makoto was acting as he grabbed for a hand to rub against his groin, letting Makoto feel how his cock was hardening from the cheesy set up.

"Suck my cock and I'll think about letting you off…"

Makoto stood then, his height taller than Sousuke's when he was sat on the table and he quickly removed Sousuke's belt, went to zipper and put his hands down his pants with an eagerness that was incredibly sexy. Sousuke wondered for a moment what Makoto was like in bed really – when it wasn't pretend, when it wasn't false and he bit his lip as Makoto was bringing out his cock, pumping it a few times to get him fully hard and making sure it was visible to the cameras.

"You get me off if I get you off?" Makoto asked, his mouth poised just in front of Sousuke's.

"Something like that…"

And Sousuke thankfully had no more lines for the sequence as Makoto dropped to his knees and firstly nuzzled his cock with his cheek, pre-cum staining his face before he gripped the base with his hand and slowly swirled his tongue around the head, moaning a little as he did, making it seem like Sousuke's cock was the tastiest thing he'd ever had. And in response, Sousuke reached for his hair, encouraging Makoto forward and his co-star obliged, opening his mouth wide to bob down on his dick, at first only taking a small amount, the warm wet heat making Sousuke buck his hips, but then Makoto took him deeper, taking more and more until Sousuke's cock hit the back of his throat.

Makoto swallowed around Sousuke's heated flesh, moaned and moved back before he took him deep again, his technique fucking incredible. It was a skill – one that Sousuke had from a career in gay porn but Makoto was the best he'd ever had. Huh. Even better than Rin. He thought he better not tell his old buddy.

He backed off a little then and Sousuke thrust his hips forward then, fucking Makoto's mouth for what he was worth, Makoto barely making any complaint as Sousuke held his hair in place and it was only when Sousuke was getting close did release the hair from his fingertips, pushing Makoto back and his wet cock was released from his mouth.

Sousuke pumped himself fast, moaning out some grunts and pants for the camera, looking towards it with half closed eyes and he came hard over Makoto's face as he was expected too, his back arching.

After a moment, Sousuke looked down to see Makoto wiping his face and then licking the cum off his fingers, his eyes looking up at Sousuke in question.

"Am I being let off, officer?"

Sousuke grabbed then for his jaw, pulling him roughly to his feet and pressing his lips forcefully to Makoto's, his tongue thrusting in and his head angled so that it looked good.

"No," Sousuke said when they broke apart and he ran a hand up the toned chest, pushing up the t-shirt with it so that those incredible ab muscles were on display while his other palmed as Makoto's cock through the jeans. "You've been a really bad boy… that wasn't enough."

"And… cut!"

Sousuke looked up at Rei and the bustling of the crew then back to Makoto who gave him a small smile. A too damn sexy small smile when his face still had… bodily fluids on it.

"Guess as we're on break you can take your hand off my dick?" Makoto said, with a small quirk of lips.

Almost gasping, Sousuke did, and tried not to be embarrassed. "Yeah… break now… next scene soon, right?"

Makoto nodded and walked away to the buffet table, him being given a towel to wipe his face and Sousuke watched that sexy guy leave and then adjusted his own cock and pants, ready to take a "break" and prepare for the next scenes. Which would involve incredibly hot fucking.

* * *

><p>The break had been too short and too long, Sousuke not feeling like eating and definitely not wanting to sit alone and think about how Makoto's lips felt wrapped around his cock. As he was waiting to get himself "up" for the next scene in a little while so instead, he walked around the set, watched some of the rushes and tried not to think too much about the next scene.<p>

As holy fuck.

When he'd read the "script", he'd bit his bottom lip at what he was going to be doing and saying as he'd met Makoto and the idea of hi, pressed up against the wall, hands in cuffs above his head and panting and moaning that he'd been "bad" – well, Sousuke was definitely into that. So much so that he felt his cock hardening again glad that now it was close to the next part of the shoot.

He'd have to ask Rin, Sousuke thought, as shit, he was in this committed relationship with that Nanase guy and he still fucking other dudes on camera. So maybe it was possible to ask a co-star out for dinner or something. Sousuke suddenly felt lame. He was quite happy shoving his dick up the guy's ass on screen but too damn unsure to ask him to see a movie or something.

'Get a grip,' he thought but his train of thoughts were stalled when Sousuke was called to the set again, the scene set and ready.

Sousuke walked back towards and eyed Makoto who was approaching from the other direction. He gave him that small smile thing, damn… and Sousuke tried to keep his thoughts purely professional as he nodded in response.

"Ready?" Makoto asked.

"Ugh… yeah."

Makoto's hand was at his crotch, kneading his cock through his pants, and if had not been fully hard previously, it certainly was now.

"Places… on your marks."

And with that, they walked to where the last scene had ended, Sousuke on the table and Makoto stood in front of him, their faces poised ready for the action and the kiss. Makoto's hand had already reached into Sousuke's pants, his cock in his palm and Sousuke was more the ready when Rei shouted action.

More than ready.

"You've been so fucking bad," Sousuke said, his voice a growl and he grabbed for Makoto's ass as he stood up straight so his own height was imposing comparatively and then he pushed his hips forward, making Makoto take a step back. "That I need to fuck you."

Makoto did that innocent look and Sousuke wanted it off his face so bad… wanted to know who Makoto actually was that he kissed him even though it wasn't in the damn script, kissing his lips with force and tongues clashing, Makoto kissing back with the same fervour. He backed him towards the wall, kept groping that ass and then stopped when Makoto hit the wall, breaking the kiss and grabbing for the handcuffs in his pocket.

"And since you've been such a bad boy…I need to cuff you."

The gasp from Makoto wasn't acted then as Sousuke put his thigh between his legs and rubbed up against him, grinding against his hard cock as he grabbed for one wrist, pinning it above his head and fixing the cuff. He followed it with the second, cuffing it and smiling.

"Such a bad boy," he murmured, following the shitty dialogue but ignoring the badness of it as he reached to rid Makoto of his jeans down to his ankles so he could touch his cock, big, hard and leaking at the tip. "And bad boy's need to be fucked."

With a harshness of his character, Sousuke pushed Makoto and made him face the wall, holding onto one of the wrists of the bound hands and with the other hand, Sousuke ran his hand to that perfectly sculpted ass, teasing his finger around his entrance, feeling the slickness of his preparation. Done prior to the scene. That made Sousuke even hotter.

"Tell me what you want… bad boy…"

Makoto bucked back into his hand and Sousuke moaned at the reaction to his light touches, his teasing. "Fuck me… officer… I've been bad."

And with that, Sousuke grabbed at the base of his cock and aligned it to start the slow push into Makoto. He bit his lip. It felt incredible, hot and tight and Sousuke leant forward, burying his head in Makoto's shoulder and smelling the scent of his skin.

"Fuck," he grunted, "time to learn your lesson…"

Sousuke pulled back almost all the way before he pressed back in hard and fast, his balls slamming against Makoto's ass as he fucked him hard against the wall, each push in feeling electric. He was a porn actor and even when he'd had okay sex during shoots, he'd never felt like this. Fuck, Makoto was incredible, throwing his head back, pushing back into Sousuke's forward motion. Sousuke was moaning loudly and incoherently as he continued to rock forward into Makoto, his hips pistoning faster, his grunts getting louder as he fucked him for all he was worth.

He pinched at nipples through the material of Makoto's shirt and he seemed to clench around him, his cock throbbing and twitching, his pinnacle approaching.

Instead of letting it come, Sousuke paused and then wrapped his arm around Makoto so he could thrust so deep.

"You… know… how… bad… you've been…?" he asked, each word punctuated by a sharp thrust that made Makoto moan.

"So bad… officer," he replied breathlessly.

"Good…"

And with that, Sousuke ran his hand down to Makoto's cock and began to pump as he re-started his quick and powerful thrusts, his body tingling and sweat dripping as he fucked Makoto for all he was worth. He felt Makoto twitch in his hand and he nipped at the guy's ear.

"Come for me," he ordered and he felt the spasm of climax, Makoto's low moan and the tightness around his cock.

He knew he'd only managed a few more thrusts so he pushed in roughly until he pulled out finally, coming over Makoto's ass for the cameras after stroking himself a few times with a broad smirk on his face.

"… cut!"

Sousuke heard the cut but he was panting as he moved back, his police uniform dishevelled and Makoto laughed shakily as he turned, his cuffed hands moved to in front of him.

"You're good," Makoto commented and Sousuke barely had anything to say to that as he helped him out of the cuffs, the key in his pocket.

"Ugh… thanks… you too."

With his hands free, Makoto rubbed at his wrists and then smiled one more time at Sousuke before he walked away, a robe given to him and he was gone from the set to his dressing room leaving Sousuke feeling a bit like love-sick puppy. Shit. One porno with Samezuka and he fucking liked his co-star. He'd have to talk to Rin as this was not what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Due to Dirty Cop being Sousuke's debut, a small premier party was being held at Rei's home and the large home theatre room was full of people that Sousuke had met during his brief time at Samezuka. He took the seat next to Makoto, one of the large plush chairs and tried to ignore that Rin had a guy sat in his lap and they were making out in between mouths of popcorn and beer.<p>

The movie started and Sousuke didn't want to watch it, he looked good, he could see that and fuck… Makoto looked good but he didn't want to stick around and watch them fucking. Instead, he excused himself on the pretence of getting another drink, walking out to the large kitchen to mix a Jack and coke or something and ignore the fact he'd been thinking about Makoto every night since their scenes together.

Sighing as he got the bottle of Jack, he poured it and gave himself what amounted to a triple, he guessed and he was looking for the coke in the oversized fridge when Makoto was suddenly there when he turned around.

"Hey," he said and Sousuke held up the coke.

"Want a drink?"

Makoto shrugged. "Yeah, but there's something else…"

Without time to process, Makoto was in front of him, those green eyes, that little smile and Sousuke could only feel the breath leave his lungs at his sudden proximity. The guy even smelt good.

"You could've called."

Sousuke raised one eyebrow and almost mouthed a "huh" but Makoto didn't give him much time for more as their mouths were pressed against each other, their bodies grinding together and when Makoto pushed him up against the cold metal of the fridge door, all Sousuke could do was moan and grab that perfect damn ass. As he realised, yeah he should've called but damn now all that mattered was getting Makoto out of those pants to reprise a few of his dirtiest wet dreams. And maybe suggest a sequel to _Dirty Cop._


End file.
